


Just A Little Friendly Banter

by hips_of_steel



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 16:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10620363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hips_of_steel/pseuds/hips_of_steel
Summary: Best friends Kyle and Alfred banter with their siblings Avery and Matthew during a Saturday session for their AP Biology class.(Written for vegemite-burgers on Tumblr)





	

“What do you think we could mix together to create an explosion?” Kyle mused as he double checked the weight of the samples, noting them down on the paper they’d been given.

“Nothing in this class, thankfully. Arthur’s still mad that you managed to burn off my eyebrows in Chemistry last year.” Alfred said, giving his AP Biology teacher a smile when she shot a suspicious look towards them, as if trying to say _he doesn’t mean it_. But if anyone in the school had meant it, it would be his best friend, Kyle Baines.

“Aw, your old man just thinks I act too much like my mother.” Kyle said. “Alright, looks like you got the measurements correct.”

“You do act like your mother.” Alfred said. “Remember, our parents all grew up together.”

“Yeah, but that was in the UK, and it was years ago. Your dad was a git, your papa was flirting with everything that moved, my dad was just trying to survive secondary school, and my mom was busy breaking hands in gym and teaching everyone the exact reason you don’t fuck with a Scotswoman. Then your dads went off the college, and my mom and dad got married and moved to Australia. I’m not Scottish, mate. I’m an Aussie through and through. I grew up with spiders that made my mother scream.”

Avery, Kyle’s cousin, turned from where they were working nearby with their lab partner, Alfred’s twin brother, Matthew. “Actually, you’re half Welsh, half Scottish, and 100% an Aussie moron for thinking that you could hold those spiders.”

“Oh, fuck off! I never got bit, and that’s what’s important.” Kyle said, earning him a glare from the teacher. “Sorry.”

Laughter rose from the Kiwi, and Kyle waited for the eyes of the teacher to move away before speaking. “You’re just a half Welsh, half Kiwi ass.”

“Excuse you, I’m a hundred percent Kiwi _sass_. It’s why your mom thinks I’m cute.”

“You’re not going to win against them, Kyle.” Matthew and Alfred said at the same time, followed by “Jinx! You owe me a soda!” at a simultaneous time.

Kyle rolled his eyes. “You both owe each other a soda now. Just buy yourself sodas.”

Matthew shook his head. “I’m the older twin so I get a soda on Alfred and then he can buy himself one.”

“You’re older by three minutes! Wasn’t exactly that much of a difference. Also, that’s not how Jinx works!” Alfred proclaimed.

“That was the best three minutes of my life.” Matthew said, getting a laugh from the Kiwi, and then turning back to their experiment.

Alfred turned and looked at Kyle, his face scrunched up in concentration as he poured the water into the beaker. He was honestly adorable when he was this focused on something. Jotting down notes for a few seconds, Kyle suddenly turned. “So, do I get to do all the work while you stand there and do nothing besides look pretty?”

“Depends. If I work, do I get a kiss later?” Alfred teased.

Gagging noises came from the Kiwi and Matt. Alfred smirked at their backs, and Kyle, sensing a weakness, moved in for the kill.

“Yeah, as long as you don’t slobber on me the way I saw Matt and Ivan slobbering over each other about a week ago…” He said, just quiet enough that the teacher wouldn’t hear, but Matthew would.

Matthew visibly stiffened, and even Avery stopped, glancing back at them, wondering if they were really going to keep this up.

“Oh, I won’t. But Ivan, huh? Thought Matt had better taste.”

“Yep. I thought it was Gilbert at first, ‘cause of the hair, you know. But it was in Ivan’s car, and that pink scarf is hard to mistake.” Kyle said. “I was surprised, you know. I thought it was all just rumors that they’d hooked up.”

Matthew had completely stopped, his hands visibly tightening around the pencil, almost ready to snap it in half.

“I thought Ivan having a heart with room for love was a myth.” Alfred teased, wondering what his twin was going to do.

Matthew straightened his back, turned, and looked at both of them, glowering. “It’s not a myth, unlike the two of you having dicks.”

There was silence, and then Avery broke out into a shit eating grin. Even Kyle started to grin after a few moments while Matthew tried to hide his smirk.

Alfred shook his head, hiding his own growing smile. “Got to hand it to you, Mattie, you sure know how to put an end to a conversation-”

Before they could continue, another voice rose. “Avery Jacobsen-Baines, Kyle Baines, and Matthew and Alfred Bonnefoy-Kirkland, you came to this Saturday session to finish your labs, not make me listen to your banter.” Their exasperated teacher said, glancing up tiredly.

“When are we going to get to play with chemicals?” Kyle shouted over the desks in the empty room in response, and Alfred could hear her sigh without it even actually being exhaled.

“Two things, Mr. Baines. First, all life is made of chemicals, so you already do that every day, and secondly, after the chemistry accident last year, you aren’t allowed near a Bunsen burner or the entire Chemistry lab for the rest of your high school career.”

“It was an accident.” Kyle says quietly. Alfred snorted.

“Yeah, tell that to my eyebrows.”

“They grew back!”

Avery and Matthew shot each other knowing looks as the conversation behind them devolved, until the teacher, exasperated, stood up and shouted.

“IF EITHER OF YOU WOULD LIKE TO DISSECT A SHARK NEXT WEEK, I SUGGEST YOU GET TO WORK!”

The threat had them both give swift apologies, and as Avery filled out the last sheet of data, they shared another laugh.

“Clean up the lab equipment and then wait for those idiots in the Commons?”

Matthew nodded.

An hour later, as Matthew and Avery were finishing lunch and chatting, Alfred and Kyle stepped out into the Commons, laughing and joking around. Despite their banter and teasing, they had never become a couple. Even now, in their senior year of high school, and having known each other since sophomore year, they would insist that they weren’t that close, just friends who weren’t afraid to show affection to each other.

“How long do you think it will take them to actually realize they like each other and go on a date?” Matthew mused.

“Knowing how thick they both are in the heads? At least another year.”

“I’d bet two.”

“Ten dollar bet?”

“You’re on.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a Tumblr ask I received on my sideblog (ametralia-is-gay.tumblr.com) for this pair. If you like the ship AmeTralia, check it out.
> 
> https://ametralia-is-gay.tumblr.com/post/159549813730/ametralia-14-or-30
> 
> (Also check out the blog vegemite-burgers.tumblr.com, as they are another blog devoted to this wonderful ship.)


End file.
